Uncared for and Unappreciated
by Isabella May Valentine
Summary: Vincent's gone, we think for good. He's not dead, he's evil. His family live's start to suffer. How will things turn out? Look and see.
1. Diclaimers and Information

Chapter I

Disclaimers and Information

I admit it, I own some of my own characters; the largest being Isabella May Valentine, married to the son of Vincent and Adelya Valentine: Vicaro. I may bring in more. My best friend Riley Valentine (which by the way is Vicaro's sister) has most of the characters I shall be using. I admit to using Riku from Kingdom Heart. And a warning, the characters don't actually die, they go into a coma; not that they know that. Nobody is going to tell them either. Right?

The main characters I use are part of one family, branched off in numerous places. It starts with Riku Lockhart, who married Jadian Kentarre. They had many children, but so far I am only using Adelya, and occasionally Zaiku. Zaiku married Fauna and had Nathaniel. Unfortunately, the couple got in too many disagreements and mishaps to continue a happy life. To save his father emotional pain, Nathaniel ordered his dijjini to kill Fauna (who is my character I may add). Nathaniel was once in love with Dayra Black, daughter of Caesium Boniface Jefferson Black and Sirius Black. (So what? I like Harry Potter.)

Adelya Lockhart married Vincent Valentine and also had numerous children, I only use Vicaro, Riley, Dakota, with Hunter and Kuii every now and then. Vicaro married Isabella May Valentine and they had Tsunami, with another child on the way. Vicaro was captured by Deepground when he was a child and has worked for them through his teen years, believing his family didn't want him any more. Later, his parents came for him, proving their love. Riley has dated many in the past and has been aged back and forth. Hojo once took Riley and gave her an aging potion to make her seven, then gave her a silver claw like her father received a gold one. Dakota was cursed at age seven, so her age shall always remain the same.

Isabella May Ramaro lived with a family of poverty status. Her parents and grandparents were snobs who refused to work, and forced Bella to at the age of seven. (I know a lot of things happen at the age of seven but I swear that's just a coincidence.) Bella became a police officer when she was of age, and used her spare time to take care of her younger, sickly sister, Arces. Two years after being an officer, Arces was kidnapped by an unknown man, who used her as a slave. When Arces died, she was cured of sickness and her attitude changed and she lost her magic and became a psychic. She later married her captor, who died shortly after. Instantly, Arces sought revenge and after being reunited with her sister, she got what she wanted.

Ansem had a son named Antimony Threso, my friend's character. Antimony is evil like his father and often goes after the women in Riku's family. He and Jadian had a daughter named Kay Threso, who has magic and constantly changes from good to evil without control. (Kay is my character.) Kay was once in love with a boy her age named Scipio, who she lived with. Their enemy, Bane, had once snuck up on Kay, but she was saved by Scipio. In battle, Scipio died, but was avenged when Kay killed Bane. Basta, Lord of the Souls, came for Scipio's soul to officially announce him gone. Kay sold her soul to Basta to save her beloved, who went after another girl. After the next time Scipio was killed, Kay was set free.

After chapters I feel need explaining, there shall be chapters with information.

I don't care if I get reviewed ore not, I'll write because I want to. Though there may be times when I'm unable to write. Send me a message if you get too confused!

-Bella V.


	2. Gone

Chapter II

Gone

_If you didn't read Chapter I, then you might find yourself confused. Don't blame me if you didn't read the Disclaimers._

"But they love each other." She protested.

"I _forbid_ it. He will only break her heart," Vincent Valentine told his wife.

"It's Riley's choice. If Reno proposed to her, she has every right to say 'yes'." Adelya knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Reno will only use her, you know what he's like,"

"My father gave you a chance, why can't you do the same?" Her voice was soft, the memory brought tears to her eyes.

"A-Adelya." But as he opened his arms to comfort her, she ran out of the room, only pausing slightly when she ran into her father. Vincent's head was declined.

"Vince?" But Vincent just shook his head. Riku's smile faded when his son jumped out the window. When he landed on the ground, he jumped up and landed on the roof. Feet hanging off the edge, he held his head in his claw. Why couldn't he accept Reno? What was so wrong about him?

Change POV

"Bella!"

"Kitchen!" She replied, stirring the vegetables in her pan. A rush of footsteps sounded from the hall; Bella squealed as her husband pinched her sides. Vicaro laughed as she jabbed his ribs with her elbow.

"What was that for?"

"For making me drop the pepper I was about to eat, darn you!" He mockingly picked up the pepper and ate it.

"Did you want to tell me something?" She asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Um…Uh, Oh yeah! Have you seen Dad?"

"No, last time I saw him was over an hour ago… Why?"

"I saw mom crying, I thought they might have gotten into a fight." Bella frowned.

Change POV

Footsteps sounded on the roof, I paid no notice to it; it was probably Vicaro. He was trying to cheer me up. Good kid.

I was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and my hand immediately went to Cerberus. To my surprise, it wasn't there, nor was my weapon belt. Darn, I left them on the bed. Turning and standing at the same time, I found myself face-to-face with a Deepground soldier.

What. The. Heck? I said the words aloud.

"Leave, I'm not in the mood. Leave and I'll kill you later." My claw clenched into a fist as a cool breeze went through my hair.

"Tell me, Valentine, does anything matter to you?" He was smirking.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Your loosing your will to live. Anyone can see it in your eyes."

"To heck with-"

"Your love life Is slipping away, your daughter is in love with a Turk, the family hates you for what you are." No. They-they don't hate me.

"Face it, Valentine, you're washed up. Nobody cares, do you?" I glared at him. He wanted me to go with him; to join him. But what would happen if I did? Who would he harm if I didn't? He's right, the other hate Chaos, hate me.


	3. Reactions

Chapter III

Reactions

She went through the house, looking frantically. Down the stairs, through the kitchen, across the den, Nathaniel's basement. Up the stairs, through the halls, past the bedrooms. She slowed when her parent's room was in front of her.

Change POV

My cheeks were pink and wet, eyes blood-shot.

"Adel, what's wrong?" My father said. My parents got off the bed and approached me. Mother already had me in her arms, fingers skimming through my hair.

"Have you seen h-him?" My voice broke. I was ashamed not being able to say his name.

"He's on the roof." My father said soothingly, rubbing my back. I shook my head disbelievingly. He sighed and went to the window.

"Vincent!" He called. Frowning, "Vince!" He stuck out his head. "GOD DARN, VALENTINE! SHOW YOUR SORRY REAR!" No reply came. I buried my head into Mother's chest, sobbing. My father stomped out of the room, obviously ticked.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was longer looking when I wrote it in my journal.


	4. Disagreements

Chapter IV

Disagreement

I finished cooking shortly after Vicaro left. He must have been really distracted; I only cook when I have something to say or if I feel horrible or worried. He normally notices things like that immediately.

I put the plates on the table, along with food and drinks.

"Dinner!" Hunter and Kuii were instantly in their chairs first, as usual. Others filed in more slowly. Reno was only slowed because he was holding Riley's hand. I noticed Jadian already filling a plate up with food.

I didn't see Vicaro in his usual seat.

Everyone was waiting for me; Hunter, Kuii, and Reno with pained expressions on their faces.

"You guys go ahead, I'll go get Vicaro." I saw the family exchange glances. Dakota nor Vincent were in their seats. Frowning, I went upstairs.

Change POV

"Don't cry, Little Bear. He'll come back."

"No he won't! It's different this time, 'Caro!" I agreed, but didn't say so. She grabbed my shirt in her fists, shaking and crying. I ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't have doubt in him; dad will come back, like the other times." She shook her head, but said nothing. Stubborn seven-year-old.

Change POV

I stopped at the bedroom, listening. So he _is_ gone, but where?

I saw Dakota walk out of the room, rubbing her eyes. She didn't notice me. I went inside, sitting on the bed behind Vicaro. My hands rubbed his back as I lay my head on his shoulder. I saw his eyes close, but I still saw the tears he was trying to hide behind his eyelids.

"It's hard, isn't it?" He sighed, nodding his head.

"He _will_ come back, don't worry."

"I just, wish I knew where he was."

"Do you really, Arces can tell us."

"Knowing her, she'll call anyway."

Change POV

The vision came to me during my afternoon nap. A rush of images. I felt more importance to this vision that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Arguing, yelling. A struggle of one man against many. The man was struck and he fell limp to the ground. A blue orb was taken from the limp man's chest; breathing slowed as they dragged him away. A man laughed madly.

Sweating, I woke, sitting up straight. I knew the man, and was able to recognize the others, even the laugh, from my sister's descriptions.

Change POV

The phone rang, I smirked lightly. I jumped up to answer it.

"Hey Arces…Exactly what I wanted to-…Oh my WORD!" I felt my face go pale and my body go weak. I trembled all over. I couldn't see straight and must have stumbled because Vicaro took my hand and lead me back to the bed.

"Are- are you sure?...Right here…He left his gun belt and Cerberus…Oh my word…The whole family…Yes…I'm not able to, won't be able to…Of course… You too… I know… Bye." I hung up, the phone slipping out of my hand.

"What happened to him?" I shook my head.

"Bella, where is my Dad?"

"You don't want to know."

"Isabella May Ramaro! Tell me where my father is!" I stood up, a hurt look on my face.

"He's unconscious in a cell, without his protomateria, in DEEPGROUND!" I yelled. "And by the way, I'm bearing my _loving_ husband's BABY GIRL!" I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. Everyone was staring when I went into the dining room.

"We found him. I'm leaving, but I'll be back later." I said lamely. I grabbed my keys and purse, walking out the door. I heard Vicaro's running footsteps, so I slammed the door in his face, running into my car, through the now pouring rain. Immediately, I locked the door and drove off.


	5. McFlurries & Heartaches

Chapter V

McFlurries & Heartaches

Tears blurred my vision as I drove. The rain only made it worse. I didn't look back, I couldn't. It was hard enough leaving, it pained me to do so.

My stomach growled when I realized I hadn't eaten yet. Even through the wet blur I could see the bright-lit signs. Fast food heaven. I couldn't resist it: McDonald's is my source of comfort food. I went through the drive-through line.

Ok, so a McFlurry and super-sized fries weren't one of the healthiest meals –if you could call it a meal- but I was in need of serious comfort. I took a parking space.

Once I got food through my body and salt on my fingers, I could think properly, and relax slightly.

Where could I go? Correction: Where _can _I go? The office? Possible choice. The club? Adelya did book me for tomorrow during lunch. I wouldn't be able to drink off my pain tonight easily though; my alcohol tolerance is too high.

Felicity, my best friend, lived too far away for me to reach before midnight. It was already nine. I still haven't been able to conjure a decent portal yet.

Dayra might be able to help out, but I think Jezabell, a currently sick nocturnal vampire. Jez's brother, Tilar, maybe helping out, or just chowing down on Dayra's good homemade cooking. Either way, I don't feel comfortable living with a thirsty girl vampire.

I could always go to my old apartment. No, it's been too long since I've been there; everything must be piled with dust. I'd go to the office, my spare clothes were in there anyway. So was the coffee machine.

I turned around and went to the Shin-Ra police department.

Change POV

My emotions were complex. Before Bella came into my world, I showed no emotions. Now it was like a constant hobby for me. I was in a mix of anger, disappointment, regret, and shame. I was mad at Bella for not telling me where my father was, yet mad at myself for treating her wrongly. I was disappointed in myself and regretted my actions. I was ashamed of myself.

A nod from Riku told me everything once I explained to my family what happened: I had to go after her.

Change POV

I changed into a tank top and shorts, putting my things on a shelf, my keys on th key rack. A small blanket was in a cabinet and I settled for sleep in my chair after locking the door and window. Sleep came soon.

Change POV

I cursed under my breath. I had looked everywhere and called Bella's friends. I went into the police department to take a break and think. Bella's office was on the way to mine. I decided not to look, it hurt to much. I unlocked my office and turned on my laptop, checking my e-mail. There was one form Bella. I read it immediately. It was Bella's usual monthly calendar. She told me last week she sent it to me. I looked at tomorrow's schedule. No way would she miss her first gig tomorrow. I looked at the song. Perfect; as usual, I had a plan.


End file.
